


Growth Spurt

by hotcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Takahiro said, waving his hands, “does this mean that Tooru is the shortest one now?” The gleeful look on Hajime’s face immediately answered the rhetorical question, and Takahiro found himself grinning in spite of the shock and unfairness of Hajime suddenly being taller than him. “Oh, this is going to be so good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth Spurt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an excuse for this.

No one really knew how it had happened, and more importantly, how they hadn’t really noticed until Hajime came back from a doctor’s appointment absolutely glowing.

“Everything go okay?” Issei asked without looking up from the book he was reading as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Aww,” Hajime said as he threw an arm around Issei’s shoulders. “It’s so nice of my small, tiny boyfriends to be so concerned about me.”

Issei froze and his face paled as he looked up— _up_ —at the huge grin plastered across Hajime’s face. “What the fuck,” he whispered.

Hajime burst out laughing, a sound that seemed to summon Takahiro to the kitchen. “What’s so funny?” he asked, then faltered when he saw Issei’s face. “What? What happened?”

Issei just stared at Takahiro as he slowly lifted a hand, placed it on top of Hajime’s head, then drew it over the empty space above his own head. Takahiro’s jaw dropped and he stumbled backwards. “What the fuck,” he whispered.

“I don’t know,” Issei choked. “What do we do?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Takahiro said, waving his hands, “does this mean that Tooru is the shortest one now?” The gleeful look on Hajime’s face immediately answered the rhetorical question, and Takahiro found himself grinning in spite of the shock and unfairness of Hajime suddenly being taller than him. “Oh, this is going to be so _good_.”

“What’s going to be so good?” Tooru asked as he finally wandered into the kitchen.

Hajime put on his best innocent expression (which was utterly ruined by the grin he couldn’t keep off his face) and said, “Huh? What was that, Tooru?” Tooru narrowed his eyes and Hajime’s eyes shone as he tried to stifle his laughter. “Sorry, it’s just so hard to hear you from down there.”

“Oh, no,” Tooru groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

“Oh, yes!” Takahiro replied gleefully.

“Couldn’t you all have just kept being blissfully unaware of this truly unjust development?” Tooru asked unhappily.

“Wait, you noticed?” Takahiro demanded.

“Since when?” Issei asked.

“That does explain the disturbing lack of short jokes in the last couple of months,” Hajime said thoughtfully.

“Well I wasn’t going to draw attention to it!” Tooru huffed.

“Why?” Issei asked with a smirk. “Because you didn’t want to hurt me and Takahiro’s feelings? Or because now we’re never going to stop teasing you about how _cute_ you are all the way down there?”

“I hate all of you!” Tooru wailed as he ran to the bedroom in search of sanctuary.

“Aw, Tooru,” Hajime said as he followed his boyfriend into the bedroom. “—wait, where’d he go?”

Takahiro and Issei appeared behind him and looked around the room dramatically. “Huh, I don’t know Hajime, that’s a good question.”

“Makki, you are literally not even half a centimeter taller than me!” Tooru cried indignantly from his conspicuous position in the middle of the room.

“Who said that?”

Tooru screamed and threw himself onto the bed, burrowing under the covers and refusing to come out. “No! None of you love me, you were just waiting for this to happen so you could mercilessly ridicule me.”

“Just because we were waiting for this to happen so we could mercilessly ridicule you doesn’t mean we don’t love you,” Issei reassured him. Tooru let out a muffled sob.

“Okay, okay, enough teasing,” Hajime said. Tooru dared to peek out from under the covers. “Tooru might start to fight back and I, personally, value my kneecaps.”

“I’m moving out!”


End file.
